Pretérito Imperfeito
by entlzab
Summary: O passado de Severus Snape o pega pelo pé mais uma vez. Poderá Harry ajudálo? Snarry. Oneshot. Completinha.


Título: Pretérito Imperfeito  
Autor: Magalud  
Categoria: Slash  
Gênero: Romance, angst, WAFF  
Classificação: PG-13  
Resumo: O passado de Severus Snape o pega pelo pé mais uma vez. Poderá Harry ajudá-lo?  
Spoilers/Timeline: Pós-Half-Blood Prince.  
Disclaimer: O mundo de Harry Potter, seus personagens e paisagens são de propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., suas editoras e afiliadas. Nenhum lucro foi auferido pela criação dessa história, nem qualquer tipo de má-fé intencionada de qualquer maneira contra a autora ou os atores e atrizes que tão maravilhosamente deram vida a esses intrigantes personagens.  
Data: 24/02/2006  
Agradecimentos: Eterna gratidão à maravilhosa Lilibeth, pela betagem!  
Palavras: 1300 palavras  
Nota: Feito como modesto presente de casamento para a Ivi e Paulinha. Parabéns às duas!

Fundo musical: _Why do you love me,_ Garbage

**Pretérito imperfeito**

Quando Harry Potter leu no _Profeta Diário_ sobre a prisão espetacular de Draco Malfoy e suas repercussões, ele sabia que tinha que correr para casa. E foi bem a tempo, pois Severus estava terminando de fechar o grande malão com o auxílio de sua varinha. Os livros e roupas estavam todos lá dentro. Ao ouvir a chegada de Harry, o homem magro vestido em trajes de viagem negros retesou o corpo e virou-se de costas.

– Vejo que já viu o jornal – disse Harry suavemente. – Severus, não. Por favor.

Houve silêncio por alguns segundos. Mas foi quebrado por uma voz carregada de amargura:

– Você merece coisa melhor. Vai estar melhor sem mim.

– Não, não vou estar melhor. Sem você eu não serei nada, Severus.

– As pessoas falam. Você tenta esconder, tenta contemporizar, mas o fato é que estar a meu lado afeta sua imagem. Eu... não posso mais deixar isso acontecer. Não serei o responsável por você ser ridicularizado pela sociedade.

– Severus, deixe que digam o que quiserem, que pensem o que pensarem. Mas, por favor, não me deixe. Não sei viver sem você, não _quero_ aprender a viver sem você.

– Como pode...? Como fica comigo sabendo de tudo...? Do que... aconteceu?

Só então Harry se aproximou. Severus ainda estava de costas para ele, então o rapaz abraçou-o por trás, pousando sua cabeça no seu amor, suspirando.

– Não estou negando nada do que aconteceu. Todos nós temos bagagem emocional, como se diz. Por isso é que eu já sabia, assim que li o jornal, que seu primeiro impulso seria lembrar o passado e recriminar-se. Sev, eu te amo todinho, com seu passado, com seu presente e seu futuro – se eu estiver nele, é claro.

– Eu não mereço. Não mereço você.

– Não vou dizer mais uma vez que você merece, sim, e que eu mereço você. Mas Sev, não podemos viver no passado, ou vamos acabar nos destruindo. Por favor, acredite: eu amo você. Amo hoje e quero ficar com você enquanto você me quiser. Mas, se você não me quiser mais, então me diga por quê. Diga-me que não me ama mais. – Ele virou Severus de frente. – Mas vai ter que dizer na minha cara, olhando nos meus olhos.

Severus olhou. As duas poças verdes de amor, aceitação e devoção refletiam seus próprios sentimentos, incluindo gratidão em altas doses. Era um rosto jovem, um rosto que Severus amava profundamente, não por ser jovem, mas por ter aqueles olhos que o encaravam com aquele brilho. Severus sentia-se refletido naquela luz, naquela cor, naquele amor. Por isso e muito mais, ele era absurdamente grato, e sabia que amaria aquele rosto e seu dono até o último suspiro de sua vida.

– Não – ele disse baixinho, desviando o olhar dos orbes verdes. – Não posso dizer isso, e você sabe.

Harry se aconchegou a ele, acariciou-lhe o rosto e afastou os cabelos com carinho.

– Eu sei. Nunca duvidei que você me amasse, Sev. Prova disso é que você me deixa chamá-lo de Sev impunemente. Qualquer outra pessoa estaria em S. Mungo's, eu sei. – Harry sorriu docemente, ao ver os cantos da boca de seu marido subindo. – Mas toda vez que alguma parte do passado aparece, você começa a duvidar e a se questionar. E aí você faz as malas, e eu tenho que lembrar você que eu estou aqui a seu lado, na doença e na saúde, na riqueza e na pobreza, na alegria e na tristeza, no presente e no futuro.

Severus não respondeu, apenas fez seus olhos encontrarem os de Harry. E mais uma vez, uma onda de aceitação e calor inundou-o.

– Por favor, meu amor, eu preciso que você se perdoe.

Algo dentro do peito de Severus se contraiu, e ele viu um rosto muito velho, de olhos azuis brilhantes, e a voz sussurrada, "Severus, por favor." Ele estremeceu, baixou os olhos, e Harry insistiu, apertando-o mais ainda contra si:

– Lembre-se de que eu me apaixonei por você por suas qualidades. Sua lealdade, sua persistência, sua coragem... Você me faz bem, Sev. Você era praticamente a única pessoa que enxergava além da bobajada de Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, e me olhava como eu era. Não me cobrava para salvar o mundo, nem me tratava como salvador; você simplesmente me ajudou a derrotar Voldemort porque só eu podia fazê-lo. Não posso lhe dizer como isso foi importante para mim. Você me ajudou a amadurecer. Então, basicamente, foram motivos bem egoístas.

Severus finalmente respondeu ao abraço. Perder Harry seria como arrancar a vida de dentro de seu corpo, e ele sentiu que o rapaz se sentia da mesma maneira. Era um milagre que os dois estivessem juntos, mas milagres acontecem. Agora Severus acreditava nisso. Ao menos, _nesse_ milagre em particular.

Mas quando os erros do passado batiam à sua porta, Severus se descontrolava. Ele se lembrava de não ser coisa alguma, de servir apenas para ser usado, por um lado tanto quanto o outro, mas agora os dois lados estavam mortos, e ele era um inútil. Harry tinha sido generoso o suficiente de abrigá-lo, mas ele fazia mal a Harry, pois o mundo bruxo o recriminava por estar associado ao assassino de Albus Dumbledore, um ex-Death Eater que, para muitos, merecia estar apodrecendo em Azkaban. E Severus achava que essas vozes não deixavam de ter uma ponta de razão. Ele tinha matado Dumbledore.

E Harry o perdoara. Isso era algo que maravilhava Severus sem parar. E agora, quando ele começava a ter dúvidas, Harry fazia o possível e o impossível para fazê-lo sentir-se melhor, para adquirir autoconfiança e melhorar sua auto-imagem. E fazia isso com tanto amor, que Severus respirou fundo e relaxou em seus braços.

- Viu? Motivos puramente egoístas – continuou ele. – Esses motivos é que me fizeram correr para casa quando li o jornal, porque eu sabia que tudo isso ia acontecer.

Severus não resistiu em usar um pouco de sarcasmo:

– Ah, então você previu? Está agora testando suas habilidades divinatórias?

– Oh, sim. Até agora tem dado certo, não tem?

– Eu diria que sim. E você teria mais alguma previsão?

– Para dizer a verdade – O rapaz deu um sorrisinho superior e ergueu as sobrancelhas –, eu tenho, sim. Agora mesmo, por exemplo, estou prevendo que, em menos de cinco minutos, você e eu estaremos pelados naquela cama, pele contra pele, fazendo toda essa sua insegurança virar fumaça de caldeirão de um jeito que você nunca mais vai esquecer.

Uma sobrancelha subiu mais rápido do que um Expeliarmus:

– E de que jeito isso poderia ser conseguido?

– Quer mesmo saber? – Harry agora deslizava as mãos pelo peito e ombros de Severus, e viu o severo ex-professor quase se derreter diante das carícias. – Sabe, eu gosto de ir explicando... – O rapaz se esticou para beijar a coluna do pescoço imediatamente abaixo da orelha esquerda de Severus –... e fazendo, explicando e fazendo...

Severus perdia rapidamente a capacidade de articulação:

– A sua... abordagem prática parece-me... satisfatória...

Harry agarrou-lhe as vestes com ambas as mãos e puxou-o, garantindo, num sussurro:

– Ah, mas você não viu nem metade da minha... abordagem...

Em seguida, arrastou-o para a cama, onde procedeu a uma minuciosa demonstração da sua abordagem, uma que deixou Severus sem palavras e sem dúvidas ou inseguranças. Só por precaução, Harry achou melhor fazer a demonstração outras três vezes, o que ocupou praticamente a noite inteira. Em compensação, Severus ficou muito, muito satisfeito com estas demonstrações, e ficou praticamente curado dessas dúvidas.

Harry fez um bilhetinho mental de aumentar a freqüência destas demonstrações, como prevenção. Para evitar uma recaída de Severus.

**The End**


End file.
